El Sultan
by ShanghaiAliceofMeiji
Summary: Maravillosas vistas, bellas ciudades invaden mi vista cuando observo al horizonte, ¿qué me depara el destino al llegar a esa tierra prometida?


La Arabia era un lugar caluroso. Las ciudades, como Babilonia, desde donde me había enviado mi sultan, conectadas entre ellas mediante gente como yo que importaba bienes. Había partido hace unos días desde mi pequeño pueblo hasta el Imperio Babilonio, un aliado de mi soberano. Estaba exhausto. Mis piernas no poseian mas energia. Era uno de los días más calurosos del año. Sabía que la ciudad a la que pensaba ir a comerciar estaba cerca. El paraje desértico no se veía bien, además había perdido mi camello, un principal acompañante.

De repente, caí al suelo. Un alto hombre, usando ropas violetas tan holgadas como las mías, me habló; preguntándome quién era y cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Le dije mi nombre y que era un comerciante de un reino cercano. Me sonrió amigablemente y me informo que era un soldado real del reino al que mi soberano me había enviado y que, según las leyes del reino arábigo, me debía llevar ante su soberano (o más bien, el hijo del sultán, ya que el regente eestaba demacrado y con una enfermedad terminal, así que el poder recae sobre su hijo, que, según el hombre, era de mi edad) antes de poder poner un puesto y comerciar.

Llegamos al reino. La ciudad regente era gigante, mercaderes como yo por todas partes, puestos con adivinas, hombres benevolentes usando ropas extravagantes. Las personas hablaban el idioma de la región, que yo entendía por haber tenido clases, la mayoría hablaban de lo generoso y buena gente que era su sultán, todas las calles llegando hacia un magnífico palacio con torres enormes y una puerta de 3 metros de alto. Entre, maravillado. Las decoraciones, las ventanas los muebles, todo con algún detalle en diamantes o oro.El vestíbulo era una maravilla, puertas hechas con marfil, nada parecía maltratado o sucio. Esclavos negros caminaban por el lugar.

El sultán nos recibió y me di cuenta porque era tan popular. Tenía un esbelto y tonificado cuerpo, lujosisimas joyas que relucían sus masculinas facciones. Sus rojas orbes y pelo desordenado mal ocultado bajo un turbante le daban un aspecto todavía mejor. Me asombro,¿cómo podía un hombre así tener el control sobre tan extensas tierras?

"Extranjero, dime tu nombre."

Salí de mi trance, sabía que había caído, el hombre me enamoró.

"Nanase Haruka. Pertenezco al Reino de Persia."

"¿Persia? ¿El reconocido creador de apadanas(comentario de Rena: palacios)? Te aceptaré, estamos en buenos términos. Bien, sígueme, tenemos que arreglar asuntos. Soy Rin Matsuoka." Me arrojo un poco de agua en una vasija chata, la cual desesperadamente tomé.

Lo seguí por el extenso palacio. Conocí al regente, su padre y tan amigo de mi propio soberano. Llegamos al cuarto. Me asombre debido a las propiedades de este. Armas, lujos, pero ni una sola mujer. Debían estar en otro edificio, su harem debía estar compuesto por más de 70 mujeres considerando la riqueza del palacio. Mientras estaba en trance mirando las lujosas ventanas, sentí como me arrojaban a la cama. Caí sobre la capa de sedosas almohadas, sintiendo el peso de… el Sultán?

"Majestad, que hace…?" traté de mantenerme serio para no reflejar lo mucho que me gustaba que me dominara así.

"... Como no te habrás dado cuenta que deseo tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu amor para mi solo, es algo que yo no logro comprender."

Me sonroje, se ve que yo también era de su gusto.

Él se expresó tan bien, era obvio que lo hiciera; todo sultán tenía un entrenador lingüístico, matemático, geográfico, etc... privado; que le daba conocimiento en todo lo que se necesitaba. Debía conocer bien mi reino, visitas diplomáticas eran realizadas cada vez en cuando. En cambio yo, no tenía una tan vasta fuente de conocimiento que no fueran mis padres.

Acepté que me tocara con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Esto provocó que el sultán me tocará los labios afectuosamente, para después lamerlos y empezar un húmedo y apasionado beso. Su boca sabía a hierbas y deliciosa comida. Mientras nos conectabamos de tal manera, nos desvestía hasta que no pudimos más, y necesitamos aire para respirar. Me empezo a morder el cuello, su afilada dentadura mordiendo y dejando marcas que no se irían en poco tiempo. Respiraba en mi cuello, su turbante tapando mi vista. Se lo retire y mire su limpio cabello. Me daba pena que en este lugar se debía usar turbante, todos podrían mirar ese hermoso pelo sedoso, el cual empecé a agarrar bruscamente, indicando que estaba impaciente por los eventos en sucesión. Me empezó a morder el pezón izquierdo y a tocar el derecho. Me puse a gemir levemente, el placer era obvio. La cabeza del otro se movió hasta mi otro pezón, mordiendo y succionando. Bajó un poco, lamiendo y dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a la cintura de mi pantalón. Lo bajó junto a mis ropas interiores y empezó a lamer mi miembro. Movía su cabeza de arriba para abajo, dándome mas y mas de ese placer tan deseoso. Era tan bueno, le salió tan bien...No aguante mucho, era mi primera experiencia de ese tipo, nunca me había sentido tan ansioso como en ese momento y me vine en su boca. Me sonrió.

"Wow, eres delicioso. Prueba un poco."

Reluctantemente abrí la boca y me metió los dedos en la boca. Probe pero no senti nada que pareciera semen. Después entendí: lo hizo para lubricar sus dedos y insertarlos dentro mio. Los lamí, pasando mi lengua entre ellos, dejándolos

"No sentí nada, qué ha pasado? No me has dado nada."

Se sonrojó y me respondió algo inesperado.

"Bueno… siempre he tenido la fantasía de que alguien me lame los dedos. Ahora, ponte contra la cama, te prepararé."

Eso hizo. Sus dedos ahora moviéndose en forma circular, lubricando mis interiores para después meter su miembro dentro mío. Su morbo crecía al mismo ritmo que el mio. Los dedos tercero y cuarto se agregaron, haciendo de mi agujero una cavidad mojada y lista para ser penetrada.

Se posiciono sobre mi, su largo atributo ya descubierto. Me puso sobre sí, y me bajo lentamente para no lastimarme. Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos azulados; él las lamió y me susurró cosas dulces para calmarme. El dolor empezó a disolverse en placer. Empecé a saltar sobre él, aumentando mis y sus sensaciones, tratando de parecer esas mujeres tan sensuales que veía en los libros que leía. Se excito y empezó a presionar su pene contra mi próstata. Los cuerpos juntándose, la piel pegando con la del otro. Nos excitamos y comenzamos a ser más desenfrenados, más alocados, el placer guiándonos hacia ese dulce cielo, ese tope que era el orgasmo. No pudimos más y, con perfecta sincronización, nos vinimos al mismo tiempo. Caímos rendidos, yo sobre él.

"Creo que… el comercio no será lo único que arreglemos. El matrimonio, ¿como lo ves?


End file.
